1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to work supports for vacuum electric furnaces, including hot press furnaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various work supports have heretofore been proposed for work pieces which are exposed to high temperatures of the order of 800.degree. F. and higher in a vacuum electric furnace.
None of the supports now available provide a suitable flat support within close tolerances for the conditions of heating and cooling to which the work piece may be subjected including hot press operation, heat treating, brazing and the like.